Long Distance
by pommibee
Summary: When they first met, she hated him. When they first met, he hated her. Yet by some unfathomable reason, they fell for each other.
1. Naruto, Where Are You?

**Long Distance**

A Naruto Crossover 

_by: AnnoyinTurnip _

Author's Note: Hi guys :) I know it has been a long while since I've updated anything, but while on my writer's hiatus, I've come up with this NarutoxFMA crossover. And I hope you all enjoy it, if not, then oh well. But if you could all just leave feedback as to how you feel, would mean the world to me and it will be much appreciated, thanks!

* * *

It was an eventful Spring, the flowers were blooming, the crisp winter air was dying, and not a single raindrop had fallen yet.

Edward, an aspiring, young, handsome, alchemist laid upon the green grass of Resembol. Beside him lies Sakura, a beautiful, spunky, and quirky young ninja.

Their worlds were so far apart, yet their hearts were always glued together. And while they were from two different worlds, it was as if their love for each other brought their worlds to collide, to bring them together.

But, with Sakura's village in danger, and Edward's battle against the homunculi, it's almost impossible for their love to last long.

Yet with both determined hearts….

They can accomplish anything.

Konohagakure, otherwise known as the Hidden Leaf Village, was once a village filled of peace and harmony. Not today. No, for today the once peaceful village was in an epic war. A battle between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade narrowed her auburn eyes as she peered at the village from her office window.

Fires captivated the forest, buildings collapsed, and lives were lost. Lots of lives were lost, and Tsunade growled at that thought. The hospital had been destroyed a day earlier, and with the on-going battles nowhere was safe to hold a temporary hospital.

Therefore, none of the medics in the village were able to help those who had lost their lives.

Shizune clutched Tonton closer to her chest as she watched Tsunade with worry. She wanted to go out there and help her fellow ninja, but what if Tsunade got hurt? She had just gotten out of a coma, she shouldn't be running out into battle now.

"Tsunade…." Shizune sighed as Tonton whimpered. Tsunade didn't answer, for a flash of orange and navy blue caught her eye. She didn't need to guess who the wearers of said colors were. She had seen those particular two fight for a day and a half now, she already knew that it was Naruto and Sasuke.

This had to stop, and while she knew that it was really only Naruto and Sasuke's fight, she had to go out there and help him. Turning around abruptly, she started to march out of her office and onto the battlefield.

Shizune watched with worry, she knew where she was going, yet she was too happy that Tsunade is going to help to say anything.

"Shizune,"

Her name being called snapped Shizune out of her temporary distraction.

"Yes my lady?"

"Get me my coat, we're going to kick some Uchiha ass."

Craters were created in the hard ground that lay beneath the battling rivals, yet that didn't stop them. Naruto and Sasuke threw punch after punch at one another, and since their chakra was depleting greatly, that was the only thing they could really do.

Naruto backed Sasuke up onto a tree, and he clutched Sasuke's throat, choking his best friend. But that Sasuke immediately turned into a poof of smoke as Naruto realized he had clutched only a clone of Sasuke.

Naruto growled and darted after the navy haired man.

Sasuke huffed as he got ready to attack Naruto from within the trees, but a sudden attack on him made him dash out of his hiding spot.

"Sasuke!" the familiar voice of his old team-mate and fan girl, Sakura shouted. Sasuke growled and threw a kunai at her. Said girl dodged and threw a punch his way. Sasuke caught it and twisted her around, jumped, and kicked her in her back.

But his foot crashed into a log and he suddenly had to dodge a shadow clone attack from Naruto. At least fifty plus Naruto clones bombarded him and just as he was about to punch the right one, his replacement uppercut him from beneath the ground.

It was then that Kakashi knocked him back to the ground with a powerful kick to the face.

Sakura then grabbed the collar of his shirt and sent him flying through miles of trees with a chakra induced punch.

Sasuke caught himself before he was caught in another sneak attack and when Naruto came after him, the two just fist fought until they came to an open clearing. Sasuke and Naruto threw a punch at the other, and the two were knocked back onto opposite ends of the clearing.

Panting, Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other from afar.

It was time.

Gathering all of the chakra they had left, they prepared for the Rasengan-Chidori rematch. The ringing of a thousand birds could be heard within a ten mile radius, and it worried the rest of Team Seven.

Growling, Naruto and Sasuke launched at each other, just waiting for Rasengan and Chidori to clash.

8 feet.

5 feet.

3 feet.

1 foot.

And just as their two attacks clashed, Sakura rushed in to stop the two. As much as she disliked Sasuke now, she still couldn't bare to see him hurt.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called out as he saw her dart in between the two of them. Sasuke was the first to see her, but he didn't care if she got caught in the midst, it would be another nuisance that he had taken care of. But Naruto regretted him using the Rasengan, for it was too late and Sakura was hit by their attacks.

Trees were thrown out from the ground, and a massive tornado-like wind spread across the battlefield. The three team mates were covered in dust, and the rest of the squad were forced to move away from the scene.

Tsunade and Shizune stopped short on their run to Naruto and were shocked to see a giant dust storm coming their way.

"Get down!" Tsunade said as she pushed Shizune away and let the tornado get hold of her. Shizune grunted as she hit the ground, but screamed when she couldn't see Tsunade anymore.

"Tsunade!"

"Tsunade!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

* * *

Naruto groaned with pain as his cerulean colored eyes struggled to open. The surrounding dust made his eyes water and he had to close them from the pain of the small particles that floated into his eyes.

But soon the dust had died down a bit and Naruto was able to open his eyes, without any pain, and look around for Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, and Sakura.

'_Wait, Sakura-chan!' _Naruto screamed inside his head, remembering that she had ran right into the middle of a Rasengan and Chidori clash. Naruto groaned as new wounds made themselves known as he started to get up. The pain was so intense, that he couldn't even get up on his feet. Letting out a wail as he hit the ground, Naruto lifted up his shirt, only to see a large cut along his stomach.

So Sakura was unable to cause any harm from Chidori, huh? Naruto immediately became worried again at the thought of his pink-haired friend's name. The dust had cleared out by now, but he didn't see any sign of Sakura.

Across the field, he could see a patch of black, sticking out in the trees, no doubt that was Sasuke. Or Sai, but Naruto highly doubted it was the artist nin. In fact, he couldn't even see Kakashi or Sai in the clearing.

They probably retreated to somewhere away from that tornado of dust.

Pressing against his stomach and straining his muscles to get up, Naruto finally made it up to his feet, and was able to do a kind of sluggish walk. A limp actually, but he was able to also look around for his missing friend. He had made it a good, five foot walk before he could see a slight patch of pink in the distance.

Scrunching his eyes to determine if the pink was Sakura's hair, his expression immediately changed from a pained one, to a relief kind. He had found her.

He smiled as he was able to find the strength to do more of a speed type of walking, and as he got closer to Sakura, he yelled out for her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan, you're ok!" Naruto shouted with glee, but as he made it even closer to her, he could see something was not right.

Her Cherry Blossom pink hair was now a more translucent type, as was the rest of her body was. Her skin, clothes, shoes, everything was see through. Like a ghost.

Blinking his eyes, Naruto believed that he was dreaming. He didn't want to believe that Sakura was a ghost. That means she had died from impact, and it was all his fault. Naruto cursed himself at the thought. Why couldn't he control himself? Why didn't he stop before he hit her? Why? Why? Why? Why? Naruto clenched his eyes shut, tears starting to form on the lower lid of his eyes.

No, Sakura didn't die. She couldn't die. She _wouldn't _die.

Keeping that last thought in his head, he finally made it over to his fallen friend, and kneeled beside her fading form. Yes, she was fading. Slowly, but still fading. He didn't know how, but he sure as hell believed what he was seeing.

Then again it could all be a dream, and he would soon wake up to find Sakura's face smiling down at him, unharmed, and alive. Very, very much alive he added. Sakura didn't open her eyes, but she was twitching in her unconscious state, and that was all the hope Naruto needed to know that she was still alive. Smiling, a sun-kissed hand reached down and rubbed the pink-haired girls cheek affectionately. How he loved her….

How he loved her for who she was.

Sure she could be very aggressive at times, but that was just one of the many things he loved about this woman. Yet he wasn't sure of his feelings for her now. The time back when they had first left Sasuke that time where he and Sasuke made it a deal to finish this ongoing battle, Sakura had told him she loved him.

Ecstatic at first, but when he finally looked over the chances of her confessing to him, he wasn't too sure if she actually meant what she said. Which is why he had to remind her of her love for Sasuke. She and him were meant to be together, that much he knew. And while he oh so wanted to be with her, have her in _his_ arms, he knew he wasn't the one to hold her. To shower her with love and affection.

No, love had other plans for the both of them, and Naruto was ready to accept that.

It would be hard, getting over his first love, but he could do it. And all he's ever really wanted was Sakura's happiness. He hated — no loathed seeing her unhappy, and he would rather die, than see the one he loved so unhappy.

Smiling at the thought, he slowly took off the cursed necklace that Tsunade had given him, as a winning of a bet they had made back when the Pervy Sage was still alive, and hooked it around her see-through neck. It fell perfectly down her chest, and if she had opened her eyes at that moment, he was sure they would match. Which made Naruto's smile gradually fall as he leaned his head down, so that it was level with hers.

He was sort of afraid of her waking up and bonking him on the head for seeing him so close to her, and invading her personal bubble, but he was willing to take those chances, for a single kiss.

Stopping short, heart beating rapidly, he rethought about the action he was about to make. But measuring the pros and cons about it, he decided to continue on.

Naruto continued down to her supple lips and combined their lips together, in a light and soothing kiss. He stayed there, lightly kissing his childhood crush before he unlocked their lips, making hers open up slightly. He looked down sadly at her fading face, and just before she disappeared completely, he placed a small kiss on her forehead and said his final words to her.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

* * *

When I first awoke, the blinding sun that was way high up in the sky had immediately made me close my eyes. I raised my hand, which was in immense pain, and blocked the sun so that I could open my eyes and actually look at my surroundings. As soon as my eyes had adjusted though, I felt nauseas. The scrapes on my arms and legs burned, it felt like someone was purposely setting my wounds aflame.

The side of my stomach was also in immense pain, and I had guessed that was the cause as to why I was feeling so sick. That and the sun's blinding light, the nauseas feeling became even worse as I kept looking around, and I was in so much pain at that point that I found myself heaving all of my body's nutrients at that point.

Coughing as I wiped the edge of my mouth with my glove, I tried to stand up. Seeing if I was feeling better, and I did but not by much. I spat out the remains of the throw up that was left inside my mouth, and I could finally get a good glimpse as to where I was.

I was in a grassy field with a borderline of trees surrounding the background. There weren't many houses in the area, but there were just enough to say that I was in a small village. An intake of a sudden breath caused another coughing fit to ensue and I found myself keeling over, holding in my stomach in case I have hurl again. But I didn't and that was a relief.

"Damn, this hurts." I muttered to myself as I fully inspected the large and painful gash on my side. Dried blood was on the rim where my skin was torn open and my blood had rushed to it to heal it. The blood had almost fully stopped, but there was still some flowing, and I guessed that was another factor that contributed to my nauseating feeling from before.

I noticed three small children down the road, playing with a hoola-hoop and a hacky-sac (sack? Oh what did it matter anyway?) . They all seemed to be having fun, even when they were limited the amount of toys they were allowed to play with. But I smiled at their joy, see those kids smile was strong enough to make even the most painful of pains subside.

My side throbbed.

I grunted and cursed but waited for the small children to notice me. I mean, it wasn't hard to notice vibrant pink hair out of green grass…right? But my silent prayers were answered, for one of them noticed me and pointed his friends to me. I was smiling at them, but I fell in pain, and they all rushed to my side.

"Miss?" the one who noticed me first asked. I huffed, trying to catch my breath. Dammit this _hurts_. They all blinked at me, probably thinking I was some mad dog or something. I coughed, and the tallest one gave me a pat on the back.

"Are you ok?" the shortest one asked out.

"Yeah," I said, but immediately cringed in pain as one of them touched my side. My bad side. "Don't do that!"

The three kids backed away instantly, and I had to recap what I had just did. Crap. These kids were my only hope of staying alive. They surely wouldn't help someone who was yelling at them would they?

"I'm sorry, I'm just hurt a little that's all." I apologized. The tallest one lifted up my shirt, and saw the large gash, gasping in horror and wonder.

"What happened to you?" the shortest one asked.

"I- I got into a fight," I semi-lied. Hey it wasn't a full lie.

"You're really hurt!" one said astonished. _'You have no idea, kid.' _I laughed inside my head. The one who found me grabbed my tattered, gloved hand and lightly tugged. Signaling that he wanted me to follow him. I chuckled slightly at his eagerness, but coughed when my lungs were put under pressure.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take you to Mr. Marcoh, he'll heal you up in no time!" he smiled at me. Mr. Marcoh I never heard of that name before, was he a docter? Questions floated into my mind, there was no one in Konohagakure by the name of Marcoh, so who the hell was he? Or she, no wait, he said mister, so it must be a he.

As the three little children lead me towards Mr. Marcoh, I decided to take the time to look over the kids. They were all boys, two had brown hair, and one had dirty blonde. They all seemed to be around the same age, although I was a little iffy about the smallest and the tallest one.

They all had dirt on their clothes, most likely from playing in some mud or dirt and they were tan. Like the kind of tan Naruto was. That name tickled my tongue. I had forgotten about the accident. Thinking upon that, I looked around and tried to see if I could find Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, or even Sasuke for that matter. But to no avail. Tears brimmed my eyes at the thought of either of them being hurt by the clash.

Trying to get my mind off it, I asked the young boys their names.

"I'm Seth," the shortest one answered gleefully.

"Aaron." the tallest.

"Rick," the one who found me said with a smile. I nodded and smiled back.

"I'm Sakura." I answered.

"Sakura? Oh you must be from Xing or something, right?" Seth asked me. I cocked an eyebrow. My name was pretty well known throughout the country, I mean I nearly helped recover every one of our village's allies when they needed it. Medical or ninja protection. Confused about this Xing thing or whatever the hell it was, I had to tell them where I was really from.

"No, I'm from Konohagakure."

"…."

"What's Co-no-ha-gack-your?" Rick asked. My mouth dropped.

"Dude she's prolly one of those people who are put in the looney-bin," Aaron whispered, my ear twitched at the name looney. He was not, and I mean _was not _saying she was looney. Oh _hell _no.

"I'm. Not. LOONEY!" I shrieked at the tallest boy, which sent him and Seth running for what seemed to be like the town's market. Seeing the two of them run off probably made Rick's day, I'd guessed, for he was in a fit of laughter as soon as he saw them take off.

"Don't worry, I don't think you're looney." he smiled as he tugged at my hand. I smiled at him and lightly ruffled his hair, to which he blushed and playfully slapped my hand away. I laughed and let the small boy continue to lead me towards this Mr. Marcoh guy.

Whoever he was.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse Elric trudged through a small village, tired, sweaty and most importantly, hungry. They had been searching for Doctor Marcoh for a while now, and they were coming up with dead-ends everywhere. The latest village they had come to said that there was no Dr. Marcoh, but a Mr. Maroh instead. It wasn't all bad though, the two brother's learned some things about Dr. Marcoh as they searched for said man.

Apparently he was a well sought out man for healing, a very kind and generous man that took in any patient. Some even said some patients were beyond incurable, yet Dr. Marcoh had cured them without breaking a sweat. Yet everything turned suspicious to the two, as they learned that all of his patients said they saw a giant flash of light as Dr. Marcoh cured them.

Edward had a theory in mind, but then again he could be wrong. It could be just a coincidence. Then again, what else could cure anything with a flash of light other than Alchemy? He brought it up with Al, wondering what he would say.

"That could be true, but why would a fugitive state alchemist like Marcoh want to attract attention to himself?" Alphonse replied. Edward shook his head, not knowing how to answer his question. Suddenly, a dark, navy blue coat made its way into Edward's line of sight, and as he squinted to get a better look, his heart nearly skipped a beat.

"I mean—hey! Brother!" Al shrieked as he was pushed into a nearby hay stack by his brother. "This is crazy, I'm filling up with straw!" he complained, but that didn't faze Edward since he shushed his brother right up.

"What is it?" Al asked, only for Edward to point towards the walking man, clad in a navy blue coat. The two of them watched as the man looked around for something, most likely them and did a visual scan of his surroundings. It looked like a he, for Edward nor Alphonse had ever seen a woman quite that bulky in the torso area, then again, there was always a once for anything right?

"Who's that?"

"He's one of the State Alchemist, I saw him before when he escorted Führer Bradley to Colonel Mustang's office." Edward answered his questioning brother.

"What do you think he's here for?" Al asked curious. How was it that his brother knew so much and he didn't? Al inwardly sighed and let the thought retreat from his head. He and Edward had more important things to worry about right now.

"I don't know, but my gut tells me he's looking for the same thing we are; Marcoh."

"You don't think—"

"Yeah, I do. But whatever we do, we can't reveal Marcoh to the State. Mustang said he doesn't want anyone to know about Dr. Marcoh's whereabouts." Edward interrupted as he leaped out of the hay stack as soon as the bulky man had gone out of his sight.

"C'mon, we'd better get to Marcoh's and fast!" Edward ordered, patiently waiting for his brother to come out as well. Al groaned, there was so much straw in him….

How he hated straw.

* * *

"Mr. Marcoh! Mr. Marcoh!" Rick shouted towards the walking man. Said man stopped short on his shuffled walk and turned around to see the three familiar faces of Seth, Rick, and Aaron. He smiled at the youngsters but as he looked up at the fourth person, he was taken aback. It was a female about fifteen through sixteen years of age, with vibrant pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore tattered clothing that consisted of a red zip-up tank-top, with black skin tight shorts with a weird type of beige skirt overlapping it.

Her boots looked tattered as well, but Marcoh had guessed that the boots were a little more resistible to damage than her clothing. He noticed the scratches on her arms and legs, and it didn't take him long to figure out that she needed healing.

"Why hello there children," he greeted smiling, he shifted his grocery bags that he had gotten shortly before to his right hand to pat Seth on the head. Said boy laughed but retreated from his patting hand. Marcoh chuckled at his childish ways, but his laughter left as he looked up at the unknown female close up.

Her wounds were worse than he had first thought. Blood was still soaking through her broken skin, and by the way she was clutching her side, he could tell there might be some internal injuries as well.

Although he knew exactly why the three children were coming to him, he decided to ask what they wanted.

"This lady is very hurt, and we wanted to know if you could heal her just like you healed us." Rick answered. Dr. Marcoh looked at Sakura once again, before he nodded and said that he would try to heal her.

"Really? Thanks Mr. Marcoh!" they said before they took off running. Sakura blinked and laughed at their eagerness to go back to their play time, yet she was a little sad that she didn't have those three as company anymore. But before they had fully left her with Marcoh, they all waved good-bye and told her to visit them as soon as she was feeling better.

Sakura gave them the best wave she could and told them that she was sure she would be able to. Smiling fading along with her three new friends, Sakura turned to Dr. Marcoh and attempted at bowing to him, only to cringe in pain and grunt.

Marcoh immediately rushed to her side and put a hand on her back, as a way to sooth her pain. Only to no avail since she started coughing up blood.

Shocked, he switched the placement of his bags to his left hand, and used his right arm as leverage for her to stand.

"Don't worry, I'll have you patched up in no time." Marcoh reassured his suffering pink-haired patient. Although, he wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure his patient, or himself.

It had been hours Marcoh had spent working on patching up this woman, and it seemed like it would be a few hours more, if her wounds would continue to be stubborn and reopen as soon as he stitched them closed.

"I'm terribly sorry, but your stitches seem to keep opening and it's taking up most of this time." Dr. Marcoh apologized to Sakura.

"That's alright, but if I could be of some help?" Sakura offered. After all she was one of the best Medical Ninja in Konoha, taught from the great Lady Tsunade herself.

Dr. Marcoh nearly laughed at the girl's offer, if she had any experience with the medicine field, wouldn't she have healed herself by now? Shaking the thought off, Marcoh answered her.

"Sure, although I'm sure you wouldn't know how to help with this situation." he answered, making her eye twitch.

'_He is soooo not getting a tip.' _Sakura growled inside her head. But she decided to remark back to him to show him she actually knew what she was talking about.

"Well, maybe the stitches aren't staying attached because of the way you're weaving them. You're weaving from the inside out, which just increases the tearing in the wound and is making it harder for you to weave the rest of the way. Which enforces you to apply more pressure so they'll stay.

"But that's making it even worse since the extra pressure is cause the stitches to expand as soon as you're done weaving. Which causes them to break and make the wound reopen." Sakura informed him, making said doctor reply with a face full of shock.

At first it was because that he knew that what she was saying was true, but then it was because that _she _was the one who told him of it. He didn't even notice.

Sakura gave him a reassuring smile though, taking the needle and stitching line into her hands and sitting up from her position on his medical table.

"Wai-wait! Don't sit up it'll cause more bleeding!" Marcoh opposed, trying to get her to lie back down on the table.

"Nonsense, the bleeding has stopped hours ago, all this will do is just reopen my wounds. Again." she corrected already lasing the stitches through her skin. "See, if you work outside in, there is no need for you to apply more pressure, which actually makes the stitches to come more closer together without the extra pressure causing it to expand and break." Sakura said as she lased the last loop, handing Marcoh the empty needle, stitches neatly woven to reattach her skin.

Marcoh nodded, astonished.

"Well," Sakura started, getting up from the table and stretching, "thanks for working on my wounds and healing most of them. But all I think I really need now is rest." she said, which made Marcoh nod in agreement.

"So, I'll be seeing you around? Maybe?" Sakura asked, causing Marcoh to laugh.

"Come if you have any wounds in need of healing." Sakura nodded and smiled, walking out the front door, but stopped when he had one last thing to say.

"Just make sure it's nothing as bad as those," he said pointing to her stitched arms, legs, and stomach.

"No promises!" Sakura replied, walking out and down the stairs of his home porch. 'Heh, especially not when I'm sent out on another mission by Tsunade.' Sakura smirked inwardly. Which reminded her that she would have to see Tsunade and see if everything was alright. To see if Naruto was alright.

"Naruto…." Sakura sighed, unknowingly reaching down for the necklace she was now wearing. Wait, she wasn't wearing a necklace during the attack on Sasuke. Pulling the necklace up to her face, Sakura recognized it as the necklace Naruto always wore. She had seen it a couple of times when the two of them and the rest of Squad Seven went for a swim in the lake when it was hot out.

She had admitted to him, that it was very pretty. It was almost as if he was born to wear such a beautiful necklace.

But, if it was his, then why was it on her? Blinking in confusion, she let the necklace fall down to the middle of her breasts as she twiddled with it in between her fingers.

Then again, that just made her remind herself that she was in need of some new clothes. Lifting up the collar of her shirt, Sakura sniffed the tattered piece of clothing and winced.

Scratch that, she was in _dire_ need of clothing.

Sakura made a side note in her mind, to fix her tattered clothes and maybe buy some new one's while she was at it. Yet, going out for new clothing would have to wait, for at that moment a couple of loud booms went off in the distance, and she turned in that direction, only to see a small cloud of smoke coming from Dr. Marcoh's home.

Panic rushing through her veins, Sakura started to run back towards his home. The man had saved her life, and if he was in any danger, it was her turn to save his. A jolt of pain hit her side like a bag of bricks was thrown at her, and even the stupidest person in the world could have told her that her stitches had reopened.

But she didn't care. Dr. Marcoh's life could be at stake, and he had saved her life…now it was time she saved his.

'_Hold on Dr. Marcoh, Sakura Haruno, elite medical ninja is coming to the rescue!' _

_

* * *

_

_**Damn that is long. Probably the longest I've written eh? Oh well I hope you all liked this chapter, and are biting your nails in anticipation on what's going to happen next. I know I am, and I'm the writer XD And I hope you're all not too disgusted with the main pairing...but if you didn't like it, keep the flames to yourself. Sigh I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. Anyway, please review, and I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter :)**_

_**Love, **_

_**AnnoyingTurnip **_


	2. Scar

**Long Distance **

A Naruto Crossover

_by: AnnoyingTurnip _

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter of Long Distance! I hope you like it and thank you all who reviewed!

* * *

As I came closer to Dr. Marcoh's house, where the loud sounds came from, I got even more weary. For there were two cries that sounded right after, and I wasn't able to make out if it was Marcoh or not.

Running up the cobblestone steps attached to his home, I tried calling his name for reassurance.

"Dr. Marcoh!" I shouted, almost tripping up the stairs and scraping my knee in the process, "Are you ok!" I shouted again. Not receiving an answer I just waited until I turned the corner to find out for myself.

"Mr. Marcoh!" I asked out of breath, to my surprise, already. "Is everything ok?" I asked as I finally rounded the corner towards the entrance to his door. When I did finally arrive, I was met with two people standing with their arms up in alarm and Dr. Marcoh holding some sort of gun type of weapon, pointed towards the two mysterious people.

All three looked at me like I was crazy, probably because of the sudden incident that just happened.

Gaining the strength to talk, I questioned the two that seemed to be the cause of the loud booms.

"What the hell did you do to Dr. Marcoh?" I asked, putting up a strong front to intimidate them.

"Sakura, I can handle this." Marcoh interrupted.

"What _we_ did! He's the one who shot at _us_!" the smaller of the two screamed.

"Well you two obviously did something to provoke him to do so, so it's your fault!" I remarked having moved my way in front of Dr. Marcoh, as a way to protect him. The small blonde dude, Edward, growled at me and stepped up to my level, getting too close to my face for comfort and prepared himself. If he needed to fight that is…although it would be kind of wrong to hit a girl.

Oh well.

"Why don't you just shut up lady! This is between us and Dr. Marcoh, only!" Edward yelled back, standing his ground.

"Why you—!" I growled, ready to punch that guy's brains out. Who the hell did he think he was, trespassing on a poor old man's yard and causing trouble. I had never seen such a thing!

Well…actually I have…but who cares?

A course hand making its way onto my shoulder stopped my violent thoughts and I turned to Dr. Marcoh, questioning his gesture.

"It's ok Sakura, I'll handle this." he said for a second time. I nodded, but glared at the two— more the shorter one than the tall one before I stepped back and let Marcoh step in.

Edward calmed down once the pink-haired banshee stepped out of the way and was willing to talk civil now.

"Listen Dr. Marcoh, we don't want any trouble—" Edward started but was interrupted by Marcoh's harsh tone.

"I know exactly what you guys want. You said you're a state alchemist, I'll be damned before you punks take me back."

'_Back? Back where?' _I inwardly asked, not wanting to interrupt Dr. Marcoh.

"So is it true that you're the Crystal Alchemist?" Alphonse asked.

"No! No more questions out both of you!" Marcoh exclaimed, "You'll never take me back there, never!"

I rose an eyebrow. What in the world were they talking about? Were they talking about the village or some other village? If I had to guess, it would probably be the Sound Village seeing as it was the worst village to be in.

"Easy, it's not like that at all!"

"Please sir, put the gun down." Alphonse said slowly, standing up as a way to intimidate Mr. Marcoh.

"No! You're not going to kill me and I won't allow it." he replied, keeping his will strong.

"Sir…"Alphonse started, "put the gun down and no one will get hurt. You can shoot me, if you want. But you're going to be the one getting hurt, not me." he finished as he stepped up to Marcoh's gun, slightly tapping it. Marcoh was astonished, to say the least, the boy was hollow and he knew that the boy was right in telling who was going to get hurt.

Lowering his gun, Dr. Marcoh surrendered. Much to my dismay.

"Mr. Marcoh?" I asked, wondering why he didn't take on the two people. I was sure he could but why didn't he?

"I see…so you're him. The legendary Fullmetal Alchemist." sighed in defeat.

'_Alchemist? What the hell is an Alchemist?' _this was all so very confusing.

Pushing his brother out of the way Edward's eye twitched as yet another person got him and his brother mixed up. It was always like that when they met someone new. It was because of the shortness…well and the metal but Edward was sure it was the shortness that cause them to think that.

"Now that's where you're wrong Doc. That name belongs to me!" Edward corrected him.

I peeked out from behind Marcoh and stared at the two. I knew why Mr. Marcoh had gotten the names mixed up…seeing as the suit of armor really was fully metal, but why would the pipsqueak be called that?

"But you're so short…." I plainly stated, not realizing I had just said that out loud. Alphonse gulped as he ducked down a bit. Here it comes….

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GRAIN OF SAND SO SMALL YOU COULDN'T SEE IT WITH A MICROSCOPE!" Edward shouted, held back by his brother so that he wouldn't hurt the ignorant girl.

When would they ever learn?

* * *

The four of them all sat at Dr. Marcoh's table, discussing his past with Central Command and having Sakura not knowing what the hell he was even talking about, with Sakura and Edward across from each other. Which was a bad thing since all they did was glare at each other for the whole time. Even though they were both intently listening to Mr. Marcoh.

"They stole all my notes, my hard work, and I sure as hell know the military is still searching for me. I know they want me to see what I found out—"

"I get it now!" Edward said suddenly, breaking his glare war with the pink banshee. Claiming to have realized what Colonel Mustang really sent him here for. "He wanted us to research Human Transmutation." Edward hypothesized.

"What's human transmutation?" Sakura peeped out all of a sudden. She had asked many other questions before, but this sudden topic peaked her interest.

"Nothing. And you can forget about it kid. I won't show you any of my works." Marcoh answered, not fazed by her question. "You'll only get your hands dirty, like I did with the research. Whether it was women or children, it didn't matter to the military. Each and every one of them were killed and for what reason? Defiance? Like it mattered.

"I was responsible for all that. I've stained my hands with the blood of the innocent and my life isn't even enough to repay those that are lost. So…that's why I decided to become a fugitive and ran away from the military and became a doctor. Helping those in need to pay off a fraction of the debt I owe to the deceased."

Sakura stared at the old man. He had been through so much and she didn't even know it. Looking down, kicking herself for not treating him as good as he should have been. Wondering what other things he could be hiding. Maybe his wife and kid died and he wasn't revealing it. Who knows?

"Now, gentlemen, leave my house." Marcoh ordered, catching the two by surprise. Which didn't last long.

"Hey there pops! I'm a ranked State Alchemist and I have the right to know that research and anything else you might be hiding." Edward remarked angered by his rudeness. He was Edward Elric and he would be damned before someone so rudely kicked him out before he got what he wanted.

"No chance. You're way too young and blinded by your so called 'state rights' that you foolishly joined Central. Such a stupid mistake."

"Look, I know what we're doing is stupid but give us some credit! We know what we're doing so watch it."

"Dr. Marcoh…you helped some babies a couple years back. I just want you to know that they're doing great ever since you helped them with that red water." Alphonse said, hoping to accomplish something within Dr. Marcoh. But it wasn't Dr. Marcoh that Alphonse got a rise out of. It was Edward.

"Brother what are you doing?" he asked when Edward ran to Marcoh's wall and started feeling around like something was behind it.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, a little more a of a snobbish tone since she didn't like that little monster. He was a butt munch. A small butt munch.

"My job," Edward answered them both as he clapped his hands together and placed his hands on the wall. Creating an electric reaction with the two elements which made a gaping hole through the wall.

"What the…." Sakura gasped. What in the world was that jutsu? It was like Chidori, only less noisy and more controllable.

"He doesn't even need circles?" Marcoh asked himself standing up in astonishment. Edward dug through the boxes behind the walls to find what he was looking for.

Sakura blinked. Could she do that? Questioning her ability she clapped her hands together and waited for a similar reaction to happen, like the one Edward had.

But…nothing.

….

Bastards.

"Is it the red water? No it's much clearer and more see through." Edward answered himself.

"Brother!" Alphonse panicked as he picked his brother up and tried to control his eager older sibling. Why couldn't he just be calm and polite for once?

"Hey get off! That guy is hiding something!" Edward growled as he tried to kick his way out of his brother's clutches. Dr. Marcoh stepped back, worried he'd get kicked in the face or something. Those boots looked dangerous.

"Let go!" Edward shrieked accidentally letting go of the small vile he had picked out from the boxes from behind the wall. The vile broke instantly as it hit the wooden floor board. As soon as it did though the red liquid in the vile collected itself into a small circular bubble.

And right after that happened Alphonse, Edward, and even Sakura ran to the red bubble to inspect it.

"It wasn't a liquid after all…." Sakura breathed out to herself.

"Yeah…it looks more like that stone in the ring that Priest of Lior had." Alphonse chimed in. The three's moment of realization was interrupted though, for a few men from the military came rushing in with guns.

"Who are those guys?" Sakura asked hoping to receive an answer from one of the three.

"Brigadier Basque Grand," Edward answered.

"The Red Elixir, the next element…did you really think all those names could be limited to a single stone?" the Brigadier rhetorically asked as he picked up the small red stone and analyzed it from between his big fingers.

"Brigadier, you sure have worked your way to the top haven't you Basque?" Marcoh said to himself. The Brigadier snorted.

"Damn right, Crystal Alchemist. And now you'll hand over all your research and the Philosopher Stone to me."

"Philosopher Stone?" Edward and Sakura asked simultaneously, "That's it?"

"No, it's a defective type, much different from that of the true stone." Basque Grand answered, "But it did play an important part in the rebellion. It made us all tremendously powerful; nothing could get in our way."

"So you killed innocent lives?" Sakura abruptly interrupted, angered that he would use that power solely for that purpose.

"It needed to be done, we can't let those damned Ishval people rebel against us." Grand said as he gave a glare to Sakura. Ignorant wench.

"Wait so you guys just made the stone? You didn't have to search for it at all?" Al asked. Edward perked up.

"So that means it was created by human hands, it really worked!" Edward said joyfully, "It's not a myth; anyone can create it! Where are the designs to make it?"

Basque became angry at Edward's remark. How naïve could this stupid kid get? He was just being selfish, thinking he can get his hands on the Philosopher's Stone for him and himself only. That was probably untrue but who the hell cared. It still seemed selfish. With that, Basque Grand snorted in disgust.

"And what exactly do you plan to do with the Philosopher's Stone once you have it?" he snarled. Edward stepped back in uneasiness.

"This is top-secret business, boy. I'm the only one who can get a hold of it, and I'm not about to let some kid get it. You wouldn't even know how to use it!" Grand retorted as he turned to Doctor Marcoh. "C'mon, let's go." he ordered as he gave the signal to his men to lead Marcoh out. But Marcoh wouldn't have it.

"No! Stop! Don't take me away!" he struggled as the officers wrapped their arms on his body and dragged him out of his home.

"Hey! Stop! You can't do this!" Sakura screamed as she rushed to Doctor Marcoh's side. The officers didn't budge when she tried to stop them with words. Which only meant one thing.

She'd have to use her brute force.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura clenched her right hand into a tight fist.

"I warned you," she growled as she gathered some energy and attacked the two officers.

The sudden attack startled them. Sakura had punched the one officer in the gut and while he was keeling over in immense pain, she sucker-punched him in the jaw. The second officer immediately tried to stop Sakura, grabbing the gun from his back, ready to shoot, but she cart-wheeled behind him which was a really bad idea.

The sensation of her stitches opening caused Sakura to pause. Dammit all.

Sakura ignored it though, she had to get the other guy. As the other came rushing back to her she slid under his feet, jumped back up and kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward, but before he could fall, Sakura grabbed the small clump of hair that was on his back and roughly tugged on it.

"Argh!"

Sakura then straightened her hand and quickly whacked the second officer on the neck. He was out cold the minute her hand had made contact. The first officer was back up and Sakura sighed. Turning quickly, she jabbed him in the stomach, with her foot, and he gasped as the air left his lungs. He stumbled back hastily and he accidentally banged his head against the wall behind him.

"You didn't want to stay down," Sakura snickered as she went back to Marcoh. To say that he was in shock would have been an understatement. In fact, all the men were shocked by Sakura's performance.

Grinning, Sakura lifted her shirt and showed him her now seeping, bandaged wound.

"Looks like I need another stitching." she laughed as Basque cut in.

"You just made a big mistake, wench!" he growled. Sakura glared back at him. Grand snarled as he pushed her with a strong force. Sakura gasped as her back suddenly made a harsh kiss with the wall. Al quickly ran over to her as Grand continued on to Marcoh.

Doctor Marcoh cowered as he knew Basque was coming for him. Panicking, he quickly ran out of his door and down the stairs. A crowd of villagers stood around his home, wondering what all the commotion was about. A car was waiting, just for him.

Basque was right behind him and he grabbed Marcoh from behind the head and jerked him to the side of the house. Forcing an arm to his back, Marcoh screamed in pain and Basque calmly took him from the wall and walked him to his car.

Edward came rushing out, Al quickly behind, already checking on Sakura to see that she was ok, and watched as Basque forcefully ducked Marcoh into the back seat of his car. An extra officer came out of the passenger seat and stood guard. He had a gun, so that if anyone tried to help him, they'd be shot with a blink of an eye.

Basque Grand glared up at the two boys as he made his way up the stairs. Entering Marcoh's home once more, he gathered his two beaten officers and carried them under his big, muscular arms. Sakura growled as she sat up, clutching her stomach, blood seeping more through her bandages. She'd have to stitch that up soon.

"It'll be wise to not interfere with the military and it's missions, girl." he snorted as he lifted his booted foot and made a swift kick into her abdomen. Shrieking in pain, Sakura clutched her stomach and coughed up blood.

Smirking, Grand made his way outside and ignored the two boys that stared at him with a fierce glare. Walking back down, the officer standing guard ran to the driver's side of the car and started the engine. Setting the two unconscious officers in the back, Grand took a look back as he saw a flash of pink peek behind the doorway.

Huffing, Sakura had pulled enough energy into her and crawled to the entrance of Dr. Marcoh's home. She had to stop that asshole. Making her way there, Sakura was able to look out from the doorway and into the eyes of Basque Grand.

_Bastard, _she snarled in her mind. How could he do that to a poor man, he was only helping the sick people of the town. Hell, he was the only help that they had whenever they got a sick or an injury!

Basque smirked as she flinched. He had done a good job in making her shut her mouth. But he was still puzzled and shocked that a girl as tiny as her, could bring down two of his top men. She probably just pulled a fast one on them. Yeah, that's what happened.

"Let's go," he ordered as the driver nodded, and took off without one look back. Al came back down to Earth, and immediately rushed to Sakura's side when she whimpered in pain.

"Are you okay?" Al asked as he bent down and put a hand on her back. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered but soon coughed up some blood which cause Alphonse to think otherwise.

"You need to see a doctor." Al replied sternly.

"I don't need a doctor, all I need is some stitching thread and a needle." Sakura remarked, taking Al's offered hand and getting help in standing back up.

"Are they inside?"

"Don't bother helping her, Al!" Edward exclaimed, glaring at his younger brother.

"But, we can't just leave her! She could die!" Al panicked. Edward scoffed.

"If she took on two high-ranking military officers with those wounds, then she can survive without our help." he remarked, starting to make his way down Dr. Marcoh's stairs. Sakura snarled at him.

"Asshole." she growled to herself as she walked back inside the house. Clutching her side, she hopped up onto the table and searched for the needle and thread Marcoh had used before.

"Do you need any help?" Al questioned as he came to stand by Sakura, ignoring Edward's confused shouts as to why he wasn't following him. Sakura just shook her head as she started to unravel her bandages. The entire wound was split open, again.

"Dammit," she hissed as she asked Al to hand her some of the peroxide that was nearby. Once she had it, she poured some onto a few rags that were left out and placed it on her wound. She hissed in pain as the alcohol started to seep and clean her reopened wound.

Hands shaking, she grabbed the needle and thread and began to stitch up her stomach.

It had only taken her a moment and once she was done stitching she asked Alphonse to hand her the bandaging tape. To which he gladly handed the clean bandages to her. He was amazed that she had stitched her wound up so perfectly. And by herself none the less!

"Thanks," she said sweetly as she began to carefully wind up the wound with the clean wraps. Al nodded in response and Edward came back in, stomping as he did so.

"Alphonse," he growled with a twitching smirk on his face, "may I remind you that we have a schedule to keep."

"Oh, uh, right." Al sighed as Sakura clipped the bandages in place. Grabbing her, earlier, discarded shirt she zipped it back up and hopped off the table with care.

Suddenly, without warning, Edward took off running.

"Brother?" Al asked as he ran after his older sibling, confused to why he had just ran off.

Edward pushed himself as he heard the car, that Dr. Marcoh was taken away in, screech and as he got outside, see halt in the middle of the road.

_What's goin' on over there? _He asked himself as he pushed his legs to pump more blood into them, to make them run faster.

Stopping as he came close to the stalled vehicle, Edward came into contact with what had made the car stop. Alphonse and the pink-haired annoying girl soon followed after him and Al gasped in shock at the sight before them.

There, in front of the car, was a tall man with a canary-yellow jacket and a white undershirt beneath it. He had black cargo pants and simple black boots to go with it. He had short and cropped white hair, sunglasses, and a distinct 'X' shaped scared across the middle of his forehead.

Edward stared, confused at the man. Who was he? What was he doing here? And why did he have those tattoos on his right forearm?

The mysterious man slowly lifted said arm and simply placed his hand on the hood of the car. Soon after, a red light lit in the markings of his arm and it caused a reaction deep within the confines of the vehicle.

"What the?" Sakura asked breathlessly. But no one was able to answer her, due to the fact that the car was suddenly the victim of Scar's built-in arm bomb.

The car blew up and smoke covered the area soon after. Sakura, shielded her face as did Edward. Al stood worried, wondering what the guy wanted and why he would blow up the car.

The one officer, who was driving, was either dead or unconscious to them as they were able to make some objects out as the smoke cleared. Soon, it was all clear again and the two officers in the back were back farther away from Basque, Marcoh, and the one driving officer.

Basque was the first to respond from the incident.

"Who is that guy?" Edward coughed as he swished away any of the remaining smoke that was in his face. Al didn't answer, not having one.

"So, we meet at last, Basque Grand." the man said as he strode towards the brigadier who was able to stand on his own, despite being blown up.

"Hmm, it's a shame we won't have much time to chat. You see, you came in at the worst of times, seeing as I have this…." Grand said smugly pulling out the red liquid-stone, that he confiscated, from his pants pocket. The guy was quick to react though, and soon Grand was soon smacked in the face with the mysterious guy's palm of his hand.

"Hurry, get away!" Edward shouted, knowing what could possibly happen if the man activated the powers he had in his arm.

But it was too late.

In a flash, Basque's head was blown up from the inside, blood bursting out of the back of his skull like a bat out of hell. His brain was literally smashed and blown to bits by whatever was in that man's right arm.

Sakura screamed in horror, never seeing a sight like the one she had just had a front row seat in.

Edward was as equally shocked.

_Wait, that scar! _He recognized as soon as he was able to get a closer look at the guy's face. He was that guy that was killing the state alchemists in Central.

Turning to Dr. Marcoh, the unknown man began to speak again.

"Crystal Alchemist; Doctor Marcoh." he stated, causing said man to flinch. "Funny, I heard you were dead." he said sternly not even a smirk twitching upon his rough features. "I'll have to change that. And make sure you're really dead afterwards." he finished. Causing a stir in the four of them.

"Yes…." Dr. Marcoh said soon realizing his end was near. He might as well except it, then go down fighting and in more pain. It was better to just get it over and done with. "Just do it, I have no room to protest."

"Very well," he said as he stepped closer and got ready to do the deed.

"Stop!" Sakura suddenly shouted, causing him to pause and look up at the strange woman. "You, you can't just kill him!" she shrieked, hoping to spark something within him. He didn't even flinch.

"You have no knowledge of what this man has done,"

"I know what he did!" she remarked with haste, "but he's this village's only hope! Without him, no one will be able to get any medical help for miles! Are you honestly willing to risk the lives of the innocent people in this village?" Sakura exclaimed. He glared.

"Did he stop for the innocent lives that were killed in my village?" he hissed back, causing Sakura to quiet herself.

Turning back to Dr. Marcoh, he was suddenly surprised to see that his target wasn't where he left it. Turning he saw that the Fullmetal Alchemist had ran off with him.

"Fullmetal Alchemist; Edward Elric, you won't get away either." the man growled as he took of for the two state alchemists.

"He knows my name, too? What the hell?" Edward asked no one in particular, concentrating on getting Marcoh somewhere safe.

Alphonse and Sakura were quick to follow, Al; to make sure his brother was safe, Sakura; to make sure that creep didn't get his hands on Dr. Marcoh.

The two caught up to him and Sakura unbuckled her boot with a quick swish of her fingers. Stopping short, she threw her boot at the running man and hit him square in the back on the head, causing him to stop and growl at her. She took off running towards him, and he prepared to attack her. He wasn't fond of hurting women, but this one was beginning to be a real pain in his ass and was getting in the way of his mission.

"See you later, asshole!" Sakura exclaimed as she rushed passed him, grabbing her boot and following after Alphonse and Edward. The man, Scar, growled with fury and quickly pumped his legs to get the momentum going again. That little bitch was going to get it.

Edward made a sharp turn and ran down that alley. Sakura lead Scar another way, luckily having annoyed him to the point where he saw red when he saw her. Alphonse went another way, different from her and Edward.

"Can't you take a joke?" Sakura shouted, trying to rile him up some more. She had to protect Dr. Marcoh, and if she was hurt or killed in the process, she'd be happy she had protected him to an extent. Sakura quickly jumped over a dumpster and slid under a broken bottom of a fence.

Keeping the pace going, she turned down several corners until a armored hand reached out and pulled on her collar.

Gagging, she was pulled roughly back into a narrow alley.

"Get off!" she shrieked but, an armored hand covered her mouth. Releasing the hand on her shirt, Alphonse used it to put a finger to his lips, signaling her to stay quiet. Sakura nodded and leaned against the wall of the alley when a flash of the Scar guy rushed by.

As soon as it was safe, for the moment, Alphonse pressed his hand against the wall to where a strangely designed circle was drawn. It had the same effect to when Edward clapped his hands and transformed the wall.

Becoming closed in, the four of them let out a breath of relief, but spread out amongst each other, the alley being a bit too cramped with it being so small and narrow. The moment of relief was short lived though, for a red light shone through the newly made wall.

Scar was back.

Panicking, the four of them quickly ran towards an exit.

"He's so persistent!" Sakura screamed, heart-racing, wanting to get out of that guy's reach as soon as possible. As soon as they were about to escape, the walls of the sides broke and crumbled into their path.

Stopping short, Sakura growled as she clenched her fist. She wasn't going to take that.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura screamed as her fist collided with the hard rocks.

The three men stopped.

Time stopped.

The rocks didn't go away.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Knuckles bleeding, and having a few broken (maybe her hand too), Sakura doubled over in pain as she held her injured hand.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," she whimpered out.

"What the hell did you think was gonna happen!" Edward shouted, what was her problem? Did she think she was Wonder Woman?

"Foolish." Scar snorted as he walked closer, causing Edward and Alphonse to stand guard. Alphonse got ready to go Crouching Tiger- Hidden Dragon on the guy and Edward transmuted a pipe into a hand knife.

"Ed, please! Just let him kill me." Marcoh pleaded.

"Not in a million years!" he screamed back, gold eyes locked on Scar.

"You two have the same eyes," Scar whispered to himself, "you and my brother."

Edward didn't back down.

"That same exact look, one of bravery and kindness. Always looking far like no one else. I was glad three years ago, hearing that you weren't a part of the state anymore. That way I didn't have to kill you, guess that's not the case anymore is it?"

"Too bad," Edward smirked as he made a run for Scar. Knife ready, Edward swiped his arm out to Scar.

"Way too slow!" Scar snarled, arm ready to attack. He would've gotten him, if it weren't for that hunk of metal that leaped into his way and pushed Edward out of his reach.

"Don't call yourself lucky, that alchemy is designed to destroy human flesh. Your armor is only dented because it's made out of metal. My only enemies are state alchemists, and this fight is only between the two that are here. Stay out of this, kid!"

"How bout you just shut the hell up!" Sakura's voice called to Scar from behind, causing him to react suddenly. Sakura made a swift kick for his face, but he caught her leg with ease. Gasping, Sakura panicked as his grip became stronger and stronger. So strong she thought her leg was going to break any second now.

Crying out in pain, Sakura was thrown over Scar's shoulder and left in a heap at Edward's and Al's feet. She quickly got back up though, the pain in her leg becoming numb once he released her.

"Why are you attacking us, what did we ever do to you!" Edward screamed as Alphonse helped Sakura keep her balance.

"Alchemists take everything away, everything precious to those who hold everything and everyone dear. It makes me sick to see those who claim to be made from God do things as such. I'm was given his right hand and I plan to destroy any of those who are responsible."

"Hey, I'm an alchemist too. I'm no state alchemist but—"

"Do you want to be killed?" Scar hissed.

"No, but since you had an older brother as well, you should know that I will do anything to protect him. You should understand that."

"What makes you think I don't? Do you know how horrible it feels to know you've seen your older brother's death, right before your eyes?" Scar dared. Al took a step back. "Speaking of which, why don't I show Ed how it feels!" Scar screamed as he suddenly lunged for Al. Edward soon rushed over and tried to protect Alphonse.

"Stupid kid!" Scar roared as he grabbed Edward's metal arm and fused his alchemy into it. Edward winced in pain as Scar pushed him away. Sakura closed her eyes and tensed, knowing an explosion was sure to come soon.

Scar frowned. Ed's reaction was far different from any that he's seen before. And then he saw it. Ed's auto-mail-built arm.

"Auto-mail," Scar said. Sakura opened her eyes when no explosion came.

"Huh?" she blinked, "Auto-mail?" she asked as she looked down to Edward's arm. When she saw that it was pure metal, she gasped.

"So, your right arm gets nothing but destruction as well?" Scar said as he furrowed his brow. Edward growled.

"Don't get your hopes up, we're nothing alike!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands and transformed his hand into his famous, hand-sword. He lunged at Scar and Scar prepared himself, ready to make sure he got a perfect shot at Edward this time.

Edward's attack was interrupted though, for a surge of lightening sparked within the alley walls and an opening was soon made from within the rock rubble.

Out of the charcoal colored dust, stepped out Major Armstrong, another state alchemist.

_Who is this guy! _Sakura screamed inside her head. She was really tired of having all these unknown people burst in at the worst times.

Alphonse stepped in front of him.

"If you've come for Dr. Marcoh, you'd better leave right now!" he said sternly, but became puzzled when the Major simply walked passed him. Edward tensed and got ready to attack, just as Al had. But when a strong hand was placed upon his shoulder, Ed was forced to ease himself up.

"Sorry it took me so long," Major Armstrong apologized, gaze focused on Scar. "The Lieutenant Colonel ordered that I come and offer my protection."

"You mean Hughes?" Edward gaped, to which he received a nod as an answer.

"So, you're God's almighty right hand?" Armstrong asked, attention fully on Scar. "If that's true, then why don't you try it on me? I'm Alex Louise Armstrong, proud state alchemist of the Armstrong family!" Armstrong exclaimed, daring Scar to have at him.

"No problem," Scar smirked as he cracked his knuckles. One more alchemist to dispose of. Armstrong grunted as he smashed a boulder towards Scar, but he swerved to the side with ease and missed being hit.

"Here's another!" he screamed as he slammed his fist into the ground, causing the floor to spike up, trying to pierce Scar. As soon as the moment was theirs, Edward, Alphonse, Marcoh and Sakura made a run for it.

"Shouldn't we stay and help that guy?" Sakura panted out, looking behind her. She didn't want to leave the guy, but she was too sure that he could handle himself.

"He's a strong guy, he can take care of himself!" Edward screamed as he lead the four of them to the blinding light of the exit. They were so close!

Within a second, the four of them were tumbling outside wanting to get as far away as possible. Also hoping that this time, Scar wouldn't be right around the corner to attack them.

Panting and out of breath, Marcoh leaped into a grassy field and rested his aching body. He'd never ran like that before. Not in his whole life. Edward gulped as he pulled out the red liquid-stone from his pocket.

"Here," he said gasping for air as he walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. Marcoh grasped the little pebble in his big fingers.

"Why would you give it back to me, isn't this what you two were looking for?" he asked Edward, "You could've just taken it and ran off."

"Yeah, I thought about it, actually." he answered him. "But knowing it's in good hands, and knowing all those villagers will be safe made me rethink that choice." Edward smiled at Marcoh, stunning grin uplifting the mood a bit.

Sakura stared at Edward.

_So, the little PMS-ing midget has a heart after all, _Sakura snorted inwardly. Granted she still despised him, but she smiled knowing he wasn't as selfish as she made him out to be. Sakura's eyes shifted towards Dr. Marcoh when he got up and walked towards her.

"Here, let me heal you." he smiled, Edward's words cutting into him, deeply.

"Wha—?" Sakura asked, but her gaze shifted towards the red stone in his hand. "You're going to heal me, with that?"

"Of course." he replied as he asked for her right hand.

Flinching as the pain soon made itself present again, Sakura relaxed as soon as he began to work the stone's magic on her.

A red streak of light flashed before their eyes once Marcoh had enclosed Sakura's hand with his. And as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Eyes hurting from the sudden bright light, Sakura shielded her eyes. But once the light was gone, she peeked through and stared, amazed at her newly healed hand. Wiggling her fingers, she grinned when no pain made its way into her hand and fingers. No more broken bones.

"Thanks!" Sakura said as she suddenly gave Dr. Marcoh a tight hug. Causing him to lose his balance and fall over. Al chuckled as Edward scoffed and looked away. Sakura quickly got up and apologized for her roughness.

"It's ok," Dr. Marcoh chuckled as he took her hand and had help with standing back up.

"Well, it's time we headed out." Edward said after a moments silence. Alphonse nodded in agreement.

"We need to find somewhere safe, somewhere where the military and that killer won't find us."

Marcoh nodded in reply and walked alongside the two brothers as they headed out. Making sure to stand close by to them incase anyone else decided that they wanted to rip his heart out. Alphonse stopped short though.

Turning back to look at the fidgeting Sakura behind him, Al felt sorry and became worried once he imagined what could happen to her if Scar escaped and got a hold of her.

"Hey, uh Miss?" Alphonse asked her, receiving her attention once he said 'miss'. "It's not safe for you to travel alone, want to come along with us?"

"No she does not!" Edward screamed ahead of them.

Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance, but nodded at Al and quickly trotted up to him so that they could be together and catch up with the other two. Edward growled once he saw pink come up and walk next to him. Turning, he prepared for a glare at her but was shocked when he saw her face.

She had one finger pulling the bottom of her eye down, and her tongue sticking out.

Huffing he made a move to remark, but was hushed by Alphonse, certainly not in the mood to hear any bickering after what had just happened. Causing a tantrum to ensue on Edward.

Sakura giggled lightly to herself at the sight, but soon became serious as she switched her line of sight to Edward and Alphonse.

Just who were these guys?

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I just didn't have my mojo within me whenever I tried to write. But hopefully this is long enough for you guys! The chapters won't always be this slow, I just want to kind of make it that way in the beginning, seeing as they're all very edgy around each other. Believe me, they'll grow to get along!**_

_**Hope you all liked it and feedback is much appreciated!**_

_**Special Thanks To; alldumbamericanrejects27, Inner Cookie, KrunchtizeMeKap'n, Pure Momo, Twisted Musalih, whoyoutalkinabout, ,darkreverie13, Silent Affair, Sakura19Haruno95, and last but certainly not least, yuchi1994!**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

_**~AT**_


End file.
